


Ideas for IwaOi fanfic

by yoyoyo242



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Protectiveness, Silly, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Team Dynamics, band au, instagram user! Oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyoyo242/pseuds/yoyoyo242
Summary: Basically ideas and drafts for IwaOi that I thought of.  ٩(●˙▿˙●)۶Just credit me if this somehow inspires even the tiniest bit. I hoped this was some help. (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑1st chapter : stripper Oikawa and business man Iwaizumi2nd chapter : instagram angst3rd chapter : "Weren't they dating ages ago?!"4th chapter : The failed attempts of a first kiss5th chapter : Leader of the pack, Alpha Iwa listened only to his mate, omega Oikawa





	1. The stripper and the guest

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa shoes : http://www.modcloth.com/shop/shoes-flats/pop-skip-and-a-jump-flat-in-mint

\- Oikawa, 19 years old, is a highly requested stripper that works in a popular club and is one of the best of the best. 

\- Oikawa always have to wear high heels and after very late night shifts, he's too tired to change into his normal clothes. Instead just walks home with a coat over his uniform. He always walks slow and limps.

\- He's really poor, was forced to work by dancing in the club to earn enough money so he could still continued his studies. In the day, he's a student studying sport medicine; in the night, an exotic and notorious stripper. 

\- One day, Iwaizumi, 23 years old, came as a customer. 

-Iwaizumi is a really successful business man and he's rich af

\- Oikawa first noticed how Iwaizumi was so indifferent and nonchalant, unlike every single person, no matter how stoic, reacted to his sensual dances. 

\- Oikawa tried to talk to Iwaizumi but was brushed off. 

\- Pride wounded, he persisted until he finally got Iwaizumi's name and number. 

\- By then, Oikawa was a crush on Iwaizumi. 

\- One day, Oikawa was jumped by one of his regulars after his shift was done. 

\- Oikawa was overpowered by the stranger due to completing taken by surprise and the location was pitch-black

\- Just as Oikawa was about to be molested, Iwaizumi saved him by tearing the stranger off of Oikawa. 

\- Oikawa teased Iwaizumi for being his knight in shiny armour and saving his damsel in distress. "Lol, Iwa-chan, Did you actually wait for me to get off from work so you can bring me to dinner? How suave and romantic of you, I'm flattered!" 

\- But Oikawa was actually hiding his shaking form by light-hearted laughs and grins like he always do when he's terrified. He was realy shaken up by the frigthening encounter and his hands was trembling. 

\- Iwaizumi suddenly griped the front of the worn-down coat and tugged him to his chest. 

\- Oikawa gaped. He tried his hardest to not show the tears brewing in his eyes by continued to tease Iwaizumi in a warble voice. 

\- "Oi, idiot. Just shut up, be hugged or I'll punch you. Since I didn't get to punch the living daylights of that bastard, you better not pissed me off even more!" Iwaizumi cuffed Oikawa on the head gently and held him to his chest tighter. 

\- Oikawa broke down in Iwaizumi's chest. Not just the tears of the previous plight but along the tears of being left alone, of having to solve every single problem a teenage that just graduated high school had without any support or advice given. His deceased family left nothing but an empty shell that was supposed to be called home. Oikawa cried and wailed while Iwaizumi waited. 

\- After that night, the bond between the two obviously grew. Iwaizumi approached Oikawa more and started inviting over for dinner and hang outs. Oikawa insisted on telling Iwaizumi to not wait for him every single work day since he always leaved at an unholy hour in the night. 

\- Iwaizumi was not sated so he demanded to give Oikawa his number, telling ( more like yelling ) him to called him every time he reached home.

\- Yeah, their friendship lasted months. 

\- After a hard night, Oikawa, on his tired legs, staggered back home. When he crossed by the park on the way home, he saw Iwaizumi, sitting on the bench. 

\- Oikawa immediately walked over to ask why Iwaizumi was in the park at the ass break of dawn. Well, as fast as his weary self was. 

\- Iwaizumi, after saw Oikawa coming towards him, instantly threw something towards him. Oikawa fumbled at the object before finally catching it. Glared childishly at Iwaizumi before whining what the box was. 

\- Iwaizumi told him to open it. Oikawa opened and was surprised. 

\- It was a pair of simple flats. Oikawa's usual sparkly and bold in colour high heels were at odds against the simple mint flats. His heart swelled at the sight of the colour he offhandedly mentioned the earlier week ago. 

\- Iwaizumi said he hated how Oikawa was already taller than Iwaizumi in general, wearing heels just made him even lankier. But seeing how his green eyes are adverted and eyes burning, suggesting something else. 

\- Oikawa sat on the bench, took his heels off and gingerly examined the flats before slipping them on. It was soft and light; contrast to his heavy pumps and it's so comfortable to wear without hurting any more of his already bruised toes and ankles.

\- "It's nice" Iwaizumi simply commented but just that, made Oikawa blushed. 

\- Oikawa said it was the first time someone gave him such a simple yet unique gift. Many people presented him sparkly jewelry that he can't use it in his mundane life, expensive flowers that died in a week from the lack of care due to busy schedule or giving him money that he finally could use but can't since his greedy and stingy manager just snatched and kept it to himself.

\- Oikawa walked around, careful and cautious, as if this was his first time walking. He decided to dance for Iwaizumi, ignoring Iwaizumi's protests on resting his sore feet. 

\- It wasn't his normal erotic moves he used at the club but instead, a much simpler one to match the simple gift. It was just some hip swaying and hand moving, matching a simple tune that Oikawa hummed. To Iwaizumi's eyes, it was just as mesmerizing and captivating. 

\- Oikawa tripped over his own feet and was about to fall. Iwaizumi catched him. Sheepish chuckles and grins were exchanged before. 

\- They stared at each other. Oikawa's face slowly caked with flush as they leaned in closer and closer...

You guys can decide the ending


	2. Instagram Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Oikawa has an Instagram account and posted pictures of him. Things didn't go as well as he expected

\- Oikawa posted pictures of him wearing male and female clothes alike while wearing some make-up. 

\- At first, his account was very popular. 

\- But then, someone from a school that got beaten in volleyball by AobaJosai posted a mean comment about Oikawa being a slut. 

\- More insults came and even though there were a lot of supportive fans, Oikawa couldn't helped but succumbed to the sneers. 

\- Iwaizumi, his boyfriend who Oikawa lived together with, saw the comments and was super angry. Threatening to find every single one of them and beat the shit outta them. 

\- Oikawa said he was fine and eventually albeit reluctantly Iwaizumi stayed put. 

\- Day after day, Oikawa got paler and paler; less energy and tired 

\- He avoided Iwaizumi, be it from school and home, and tend to sleep over at Yahaba's and Matsukawa's house. 

\- Came to a point where Oikawa could flinched at Iwaizumi's touch. 

\- This caused arguments and tension was palpable in the air. 

\- Initially their friends didn't want to meddle but after Oikawa asking yet another sleep over at Yahaba's house, Matsukawa forced the star setter to talk with his boyfriend. 

\- Oikawa at first acted cheerful and like nothing had happened but when the topic of the pictures came up, Oikawa's face darken and told Iwaizumi to fuck off and leave it be. 

\- Iwaizumi started to shout insults at Oikawa but Oikawa ran off. 

\- Went missing for days. 

\- Iwaizumi was so worried he barely gotten any sleep. 

\- One day, Oikawa's mom called in a crying voice, saying that Oikawa was in the hospital. He got into a terrible car accident. 

\- When Iwaizumi sprinted to the hospital, he just got out from the shower and was bare-footed 

\- At the sight of a fully-bandage Oikawa, Iwaizumi was so silent 

\- When Oikawa woke up, Iwaizumi was still wearing the clothes 3 days earlier and finally cried for the first time since the loss between Karasuno. 

\- Oikawa cried too and spilled everything. 

\- Oikawa wasn't actually bothered by the growing amount of mean comments but instead, someone inbox him. He or she told Oikawa that he was never good enough for Iwaizumi, didn't deserved to stand by his side as a lover or a setter or even a best friend. 

\- It hit Oikawa really hard, nightmare of insecurities started to loom over. It pained Iwaizumi to hear how heart-broken his love sounded.

\- They made up. Oikawa apologised to all their friends and Yahaba might be tearing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, hoped this inspires you!!


	3. They decided to tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa decided to tell the team they're dating.

\- One time after practice, the team was told to stayed back for a few minutes for unknown reasons. 

\- Their captain and vice-captain stood in front of them. What really snatched the team's attention was Oikawa and Iwaizumi were holding hands!

\- Oikawa cheerfully told them they've been dating for a few days now while sticking his tongue and holding peace signs with his free hand. 

\- It may not be noticeable to anyone but Oikawa was actually extremely nervous, you could say he was one step to hysterics. Because if they team can't accept them, the whole group will fall apart. 

\- Iwaizumi angrily glared and threw insults to Oikawa, wanting to stop those obnoxious peace signs but too, awared of Oikawa's anxiousness. 

\- The ace was quiet during the confession Oikawa was rambling on but was silently glaring with subtle challenge of murder in his eyes. Daring anyone to voice their disagreement towards their relationship and upset his setter. 

\- The reactions they received were...intriguing 

\- Yahaba, Watari and Kindaichi were squealing and fangirling. They shouted about they thought Iwaizumi and Oikawa were already dating since middle school. 

\- Matsukawa triumphantly holded his hands out to collect all the money from the now groaning Hanamaki and still shrieking Yahaba, Watari and Kindaichi. 

\- Kunimi calmly congratulated them, ignoring the excited and childish screams of fan girls in the background. 

\- Only Kyoutani was the one looked shocked, eye-wide trying to comprehend the situation. But shrugged it off since it wasn't any of his business. 

\- Iwaizumi and Oikawa was pleasantly surprised. Oikawa was really relieved and happy. Iwaizumi grinned with obvious gratitude. They both shared a smile of genuine happiness before dismissing the meeting.


	4. 4 times they tried to kiss and 1 time they finally did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title said it all

\- They had been dating for a week or two and they tried to have their first kiss. 

\- The first attempt was on the roof. They were having lunch while enjoying the scenic scenery. It was clear skies and benign winds. 

\- "This is really beautiful!" 

\- Iwaizumi replied a simple "yeah" but he wasn't staring at the scenery but at Oikawa. 

\- The setter noticed it and cooed, "Aww, do Iwa-chan think I'm beautiful."

\- "As a matter of fact, I do actually." Iwaizumi then leaned in. 

\- Oikawa blushed, surprised by the bluntness and slowly closed his eyes, tilting his head to lean...

\- " Sup, you sons of bitc- HOLD THE FUCK UP, Iwaizumi! I thought you were the team mom! There are children here!" 

\- "THERE AREN'T ANY CHILDREN HERE, YOU JACKASS! THIS IS HIGH SCHOOL!" 

\- " Can't you see we're one?! We are pure and innocent beings." 

\- So basically the first mission : failed

\- The second attempt was in a classroom, Oikawa doing his homework with headphones on while Iwaizumi was reading a magazine. 

\- Iwaizumi's ear perked up at the sound of Oikawa humming to a tune. Iwaizumi looked up and blushed. 

\- It was such an endearing sight where Oikawa's body was slight swaying to the beat while holding the pen close to his temple as he always does when he tried to solve a difficult equation. 

\- Iwaizumi snickered before lean forward to tuck in a stray hair so he could see Oikawa's features better. 

\- Iwaizumi looked down before freezing. 

\- Oikawa was blushing with a gaping mouth. Iwaizumi too flushed when noticed the close proximity. The two locked their eyes before slowly leaning in. Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi's eyes fleeted to his lips before glancing back up again. Oikawa nervously wetted his lips, closed his eyes and finally...

\- "IWAIZUMI-SAN, I WANT A REMATCH ON- uh, am I interrupting something?" Kyoutani asked awkwardly. At all odds against the previous outburst when he stormed in. 

\- "You ruined the moment! GO AWAYYY!!" Oikawa whined loudly, his head snapping towards the direction of the second year. 

\- Kyoutani glanced at the ace before paling. Iwaizumi was murderously glaring at him. 

\- Kyoutani backed away and the two third-years are now too embarrassed and pissed of to continue. 

\- Third attempt in the clubroom before practice. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are alone. 

\- Changing out of their respective uniform but secretly eyeing the other.

\- Oikawa noticed the side glance Iwaizumi gave him as the tanned-skin spiker tried to hide it behind peeling his shirt off but failed miserably so

\- Oikawa teasingly slipped out of his school shirt with deliberate slowness whilst slowly brushing his pink nipples with fleeting motion. 

\- With wide feral eyes, Iwaizumi ogled at oikawa shamelessly. 

\- Oikawa then “accidentally” dropped his turquoise t-shirt beside him and shifted his butt to face iwaizumi as he picked it up 

\- Iwaizumi snapped and slammed Oikawa’s front into the wall beside them and harshly bit onto Oikawa’s shoulder 

\- Oikawa’s breath hitched and whimpered. Iwaizumi abruptly flipped Oikawa to face him. Face flushed and slight heaving, Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi with heavy-lidded gaze. 

\- Jaded green eyes flashed dangerously in the bright-lit room, intentionally dragging his eyes all over the sculpted features in front of him with ferocious intensity. Oikawa visibly shuddered. 

\- They both leaned in, their laboured breath mingled with each other and....

\- Kyoutani and Yahaba slammed the club room door, bickering inconsequential nothings just for the sake of pissing the other off. 

\- The 4 of them froze, the deafening silence in the room was palpable. Yahaba and Kyoutani slowly backed away before closing the door with a quiet ‘thud’ 

\- "Fuck you. Fuck. You." 

\- Iwaizumi rammed his head against the wall behind oikawa whilst repeatedly pounded said wall with clenched fists. 

\- Iwaizumi was groaning in a mixture of both irritation and embarrassment, grumbling “i’m gonna kill them” all the while  
oikawa was trembling with muffled laughter and grabbing onto Iwaizumi's shaking shoulder. 

\- Fourth attempt was at an amusement park for team bonding.

\- They played multiple rides and have fun. 

\- Lastly, they end the day with a cliche. 

\- went onto a two-person ferris wheel. 

\- Watari didn’t went onto it since scared of heights. 

\- Kunimi dragged a nervous Kindaichi by the hand.

\- Kyoutani pushed Yahaba with vigour fervent into the car with red-tip ears. 

\- Mattsun and Makki raced to it before jumping inside. 

\- Oikawa was preparing to run, no, fucking sprint onto it but was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and chastised by his boyfriend. 

\- Oikawa was pouting and sulking while waiting for Iwaizumi to go in. When inside, Iwaizumi then grabbed Oikawa's arm and guided him inside. 

\- Oikawa beamed with manifest glee and was positively glowing. 

\- The car slowly went to the top, and they both enjoyed the scenery. 

\- “look Iwa-chan, that looks just like you!”

\- “Shitty-kawa, that’s a statue of a cactus.” 

\- “I know, doesn’t it looks just like you?!”

\- “Clench your teeth trashykawa, i’m gonna punch that stupid pretty face of yours.”

\- “aw, Iwa-chan you called my fa- OW! MEAN IWA-CHAN”

\- They are now the top with the sun setting. The surroundings below and about was basked with the soft glow and birds was soaring across the vast canvas freely. 

\- Then oikawa realised, from all the late night cramming of thousands of romance manga he borrowed from his sister, ( do not ask why ) this was the perfect atmosphere to kiss. 

\- Oikawa peeked at iwaizumi who was admiring at the scenic scenery. 

\- Oikawa took a deep breath and reached for iwaizumi’s shirt.

\- Iwaizumi was busy looking outside when he noticed the tug on his shirt. He turned his head to glance at his boyfriend and nearly did a double take. 

\- The familiar pale cheeks was painted in multifarious of vibrant reds, along side with bold strikes of orange and yellow by the sunset. Toffee hue eyes brimming with determination, was solely gazing at iwaizumi, not the world, not anyone else but him, only him. 

\- Oikawa was snagging his bottom lip between his teeth. Iwaizumi also noticed the hand tugging his shirt was occasionally trembling in subtle anxiousness that if Iwaizumi hadn’t known oikawa for ages, he would never noticed it.

\- Iwaizumi ignored the ragging downpour of affection and love overflowing his heart. He gulped down his nervousness and cupped the cheek that he was so accustomed to over the years. 

\- They both gazed into each other eyes. Seeing strong emotions for the other stirred from within their eyes. 

\- Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi gazed down his lips for a fleeting second before flickering back to his eyes. 

\- Oikawa could no longer handled the the searing burning gaze of his his ace so he flickered his eyes downwards while once again catching his lower lip in the clutches of pearly whites. 

\- Iwaizumi scowled at the avoided eye contact so the ace gripped Oikawa’s chin and forcibly titled his head up. 

\- Never the captain would thought that he could blushed even harder in his entire life, however he’s always one to exceeded his own expectations. 

\- A ghost of a smirk flickered across Iwaizumi’s lips at the unending growing redness of the already kissed red cheeks. Oikawa inwardly swooned at the expression and grumbled how could Iwa-chan be so cool when oikawa himself was burning scarlet. 

\- Iwaizumi could too felt his cheeks tinged with rosiness but he couldn’t looked away because this, red cheeks, nervous eyes and all, was his. Will and always be his only. 

\- They both eyed each other before leaning in inch by inch until they could feel the other’s exhale fanning against their cheek. 

\- They grew closer and closer, finger twitching in anticipation and excitement against the cold metal seat and eyes fluttering closed. 

\- ‘finally’, they both thought in relief. There was not a single distraction to interrupt them and they could finally enjoyed their first kiss in peace. 

\- Until the car tipped and Oikawa gracelessly toppled on top of Iwaizumi, slamming his face against the window of the car. 

\- He groaned in pain while rubbing his nose. the other free hand grabbing Iwaizumi’s broad shoulder. 

\- Iwaizumi was so shocked by the turns of event that he couldn’t comprehend what just happened. Oikawa opened his eyes and immediately screeched into Iwaizumi ears. 

\- Iwaizumi snapped out of it before hitting Oikawa’s back. 

\- “What the fuck?! Don’t shout into my ear, shittykawa!”

\- “IWA-CHANNNNN” Oikawa wailed pathetically. 

\- “what?” iwaizumi asked gruffly as he adjusted his grip on Oikawa’s waist, ignoring the fact oikawa was basically straddling him, and tried to tilt his head to look at oikawa.

\- “Mah nose ish bleedinh, Iwa-shan!!!”

\- “What? Are you serious, Assikawa!” Iwaizumi screamed in utter disbelief. 

\- Iwaizumi forced Oikawa to properly sit in his lap before inspecting the brunette's nose. 

\- It was bleeding profusely and his nose was beet red. 

\- Iwaizumi quickly grabbed the tissue from oikawa’s back pocket and tried really hard to not just aggressively jammed it inside his nose. He traced soothing circles on his back as he gently, at least he thinks so, wiped the blood of his boyfriend’s nose. 

\- After oikawa had finally clam down and his nose stuffed with tissues, Iwaizumi hugged Oikawa and sighed in tired exasperation. 

\- “I can’t believed that just happened! Another failed kiss too.” oikawa thought in resentment as he pouted sullenly. 

\- the ride was blissfully ( or unfortunately ) uneventful and when they came down from the ferris wheel, they refused to acknowledge the lingering concerned ( or amused, for the other third years ) gaze from their teammates. 

\- after they bid their farewell, they just went home with blank expression. 

\- That one time it succeeded. 

\- they were at oikawa’s home, 

\- Iwaizumi on his bed, playing games while Oikawa was sitting at the foot of bed, reading sport magazine then iwa’s phone rang

\- “hmm? Uh huh. Yeah. Sure. Ok, bye.”

\- “Oikawa, i need to leave. My mom wants me home for dinner. She’s cooking agedashi tofu.”

\- “Aww, always the mommy’s boy, Iwa-chan”

\- “Shut up before i punch you”

\- “You already did!”

\- “Bye.”

\- "bye bye, Iwa-chan. Love ya~~”

\- Iwaizumi hummed in response while sitting up and swinging both of his leg off the bed. 

\- Oikawa continued to read said book in his hand but his chin was abruptly grabbed upwards to face against the ace. 

\- Oikawa blinked.

\- Both of them look at each other briefly before leaning in. 

\- They parted after moments. 

\- “See you later tonight?”

\- "Ok, iwa-chan~"

\- Oikawa dipped his head down to continue reading and iwaizumi shrugged on his jacket and leaved. 

\- After moments later, when Iwaizumi was on the sidewalk and Oikawa still reading. It hit them. 

\- And there’s goes the screaming. 

\- Both now covering their bright red face whilst muffling groans and screams of embarrassment. 

\- One was hiding his face behind a magazine while the other was standing in the middle of the street, shielding his face behind his forearm. 

\- “oh my god.” went through their head simultaneously.


	5. I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YO- yes, babe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Iwaizumi, aren't you supposed to be the leader?" 
> 
> "Yeah, why are you asking?"
> 
> "Why are you asking me that when you're listening to every single order Oikawa gave." 
> 
> "This is the consequences of a mated life."

\- After knowing Oikawa's pregnant, life was very interesting to say the least.

\- Oikawa is the mate of the alpha in the village, Iwaizumi. 

\- The leader was an obstinate rock, unyielding against any vicious enemies and protected the village with his unmoving and stubborn tenacity was subservient to his omega.

\- Oikawa could whined complaints like a newborn baby throwing a tantrum, sitting on a bench, waiting to be served like a queen ( which he was, being the leader's mate ) while throwing inconsequential orders. 

\- Whether it be bringing meals, no matter how absurd and grotesque, to bathing Oikawa to cuddle with him at any moment of the day. Iwaizumi do it all without any hesitation. 

\- Everyone thought it was amusing. 

\- One day, Oikawa saw Iwaizumi's usual fan club even though had depleted quite a lot. There were still very devoted fans even though Iwaizumi had publicly announced they're bonded. 

\- They were swarming him and waving flirtatiously as Iwaizumi mounted his horse. The pack was preparing to hunt. 

\- Iwaizumi politely albeit awkwardly waved back and then took off. 

\- Once, Oikawa was standing along side Iwaizumi, sometimes in front of the alpha too, fighting to hunt and protect, being the best partners in the village. 

\- However, being pregnant with the alpha's pup, he had to be careful as this was the heir of the village. 

\- The omega was fidgeting in self-doubt as he thought with resentment that his mate still have fans even though he was a mate, a pregnant mate. 

\- As the omega kept thinking about it, with heavy, pessimistic emotions, the feeling tugged their shared bond. The insecurities was so strong that even miles away, Iwaizumi was able to feel it. 

\- Being mated, their feelings are connected with each other like soulmates. 

\- Iwaizumi absolutely loved hunting. But when he detect the nagging thoughts of the omega through their bond, he immediately passed the commands to second-in-charge, Hanamaki. 

\- Everyone was very bewildered. Watching Iwaizumi rapidly rode back with gaping faces. 

\- 'Thank goodness this wasn't a war, if not I wouldn't be able to leave and rushed back to him.' Iwaizumi thought with relief. 

\- When Iwaizumi reached the village's entrance, the girls who usually welcomed them back was elated but Iwaizumi only got his eyes on one. 

\- After spotting Oikawa underneath the tree, the spot where they first met each other, away from the mass but able to be seen from above. 

\- Iwaizumi immediately got down from his horse with practiced ease, pushing back the throng in front of him to reach his mate, 

\- Oikawa looked up and he swored he could felt himself falling in love all over again. 

\- Iwaizumi was panting slightly but a smile was donning his face. 

\- The alpha tugged his omega back to their headquarters and they cuddled with Iwaizumi murmuring countless praises and sweet nothings to Oikawa, for being his wonderful and irreplaceable mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and this inspires to write epic IwaOi! No pressure and be free to write<3 
> 
> There are more to come in the latest future~~~


End file.
